Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ 50\% \times -\dfrac{5}{10} = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ 50\% = \dfrac{50}{100} = 0.5 $ $ -\dfrac{5}{10} = -0.5$ Now we have: $ 0.5 \times -0.5 = {?} $ $ 0.5 \times -0.5 = -0.25 $